


The Lightest Touch

by luna_norvegese



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Kink, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_norvegese/pseuds/luna_norvegese





	The Lightest Touch

It's something he'll never ever tell anyone about, but the most arousing thing John knows is when someone touches him. Not touching like grabbing hold of or pressing hands on him (although that's not bad actually...). No, what arouses him so much that he barely knows what to do with himself is when someone is dragging their fingers over him so lightly that he can barely feel it. Most of the time when it happens, when he is touched like that, the feeling is so intense that he breaks the spell way too early. But if he manages to not move away, not grab hold of that person and press their lips together, that touch will make him dizzy and short of breath.

For the most part of his life he has never been touched like that. Well, intentionally that is. But now someone does touch him like that. And the first time they slept together he was not prepared at all when Rodney barely touched his cheek and let his hands trail lightly, lightly, lightly down John's arms, his legs, his chest. If John hadn't been lost in Rodney's touch at that point he would have noticed how Rodney sometimes brings his science even into sex. Because he trailed his fingers over John as if he was figuring out an equation, with a nearly painful accuracy and the knowledge that sometimes you can't afford to make mistakes.

John tried to say something, anything, because the intensity of the way Rodney didn't touch him, even though he did, was almost too much, but all he could manage was muttering: "Rodney..."

Rodney didn't even look up, and John clung to the sheets and tried not to move or break the spell. And now, five years later, he still hasn't and that, that says more than anything else.


End file.
